Até as Últimas Consequências
by Fabrielle
Summary: Eu sabia o que queria. E Sabe qual foi seu erro? Querer a mesma coisa que eu.


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JKRowling, nenhum deles são meus. Essa história não tem nenhum fim comercial.

_N/A: Espero que gostem!_

**xXx**

Sempre houve alguma coisa que fazia eu me perder naquele olhar.

Não sei se foi o jeito dele de implicar comigo, ou se foi o jeito dele de me fazer sorrir. Só sei que algo sempre me chamou a atenção. Não era uma "atenção" ou "tensão" sexual, era apenas um magnetismo.

Quando éramos crianças, tudo era novidade, tudo circulava à nossa volta. Como ele mesmo dizia: "Tudo gira em torno de nós. Nós somos perfeitos.". E como ele estava errado...

Nós nunca fomos perfeitos, longe disso. Ele era o menininho rico, filhinho de papai que sempre quis e teve o que queria. Eu sempre fui o garoto que ficou nas sombras, que ficou esquecido, que era rejeitado pela mãe e que teve o máximo de padrastros que alguém poderia ter. Eu queria ser maior, fazer mais coisas, ser melhor. Mas nunca tive a vontade suficiente de fazer aquilo que queria. Creio que era mais fácil deixar ele se encarregar de tudo.

Eu nunca o desrespeitei, nunca levantei minha voz. Achava que muitas coisas estavam erradas, mas no final das contas, cedia aos seus caprichos. Como não? Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa muito persuasiva.

Foi em nosso sexto ano que acordei para a realidade. Harry Potter voltara naquele ano mais... perfeito. Sua personalidade havia melhorado, sua aparência também... e como havia melhorado. Sempre fui um grande fã do garoto, sempre o achei incrível, sempre o achei forte... e sempre o quis para mim.

Naquele ano Draco percebeu a mesma coisa e atacou, como todo bom Malfoy.

Foi nesse momento que as coisas aconteceram.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem.

_Andava por um corredor de Hogwarts, um corredor esquecido. Queria pensar em minha vida. Queria paz com meus pensamentos. Queria me entender._

_Queria entender meu súbito interesse por Harry. Queria saber o porquê de tudo aquilo, o porquê daqueles sentimentos. Queria rever minhas memórias e saber se o garoto realmente retribuía meus olhares, ou se eu apenas imaginava. Queria saber se eu realmente era gay? Bom não exatamente... Queria apenas me acostumar com a idéia. _

_Quando passei por uma sala mais afastada, do quarto andar, ouvi vozes e resolvi me aproximar._

"_Você sabe que me quer Potter, não adianta negar." Escutei a voz de Draco._

_Prendi minha respiração._

_Um gemido._

"_Não posso fazer isso. É errado." Dizia Harry entre sussurros._

_Soltei-a._

_Um grunhido._

"_Claro que pode. Seja corajoso Potter. Seja audacioso." Escutei Draco novamente._

"_Malfoy, as coisas não são assim. Você é um Comensal e eu luto contra eles."_

"_E daí?" Conseguia ver o desprezo na voz de Malfoy. "Você não pode se deixar ir por uma vez na sua vida?" A voz adquiriu um tom mais suave. "Quem sabe a gente não dá certo?"_

_Um gemido mais alto._

"_Malfoy, não faz isso! Eu não posso." Disse o Grifinório com um tom desesperado._

"_Por que?" Escutei o Sonserino. "Me dê uma boa razão."_

"_Zabini." Disse Harry._

_Será que ouvira certo?_

"_Como?" Draco perguntou. Sua voz com tom mais grave._

"_Estou interessado em Zabini. Ele é inteligente e eu quero conhecê-lo direito. Ele é misteriso. Quero desvendá-lo." Dizia Harry._

_Ele realmente estava interessado em mim!_

_Uma risada seca._

"_Ah Potter. Faça-me rir. Zabini? Aquele idiota? Blaise é estúpido, ele não é nada. Ele nunca vai ser nada. Você pode me ter, pra que ele?" _

_Comecei a tremer._

"_Mesmo assim. Quero conhecê-lo. Quero saber sobre ele. Não quero você." Disse o Grifinório._

"_Tem certeza?" Draco dizia baixinho. "Zabini nunca vai te fazer sentir isso. Só eu poderei fazer isso. Fazer esse sentimento de proibido surgir."_

_Alguém arfou. Tinha certeza de que era Harry._

"_Não posso." Escutei a voz fraquinha dele._

"_Você sabe que pode!" Malfoy disse resoluto._

_Um gemido..._

_Um barulho de peles indo de encontro uma com a outra..._

_Sons de beijo trocados..._

_Saí correndo._

_Apesar de não ter visto nada, sabia exatamente quem eram e o que estavam fazendo. Sabia de tudo. E uma única coisa passava pela minha mente: 'Vou matar o desgraçado do Draco!'._

_Naquela noite o confrontei._

_Assim que vi aqueles cabelos platinados na entrada do Salão Comunal, comentei:_

"_É assim que você faz para conquistar as pessoas?" Perguntei._

_Malfoy parou e me observou. _

"_Como assim?" Ele perguntou. O loiro se jogou em uma das poltronas e me encarou._

"_Harry. Você estava com ele." Disse._

"_Ahh." Ele sorriu de lado. "Você viu. Gostoso ele né! Pobres Grifinórios, é só você falar um monte de besteira e atiçar um pouco que eles caem na rede." Draco disse._

_Senti meu sangue ferver._

"_Como você pode ser tão frio?" Perguntei. "Eu posso fazê-lo feliz. Você não. Sei que ele tem um interesse em mim. Ouvi o que você disse." _

"_Você escutou essa parte? Blaise, Blaise, Blaise..." Draco disse sorrindo. "A vida é assim mesmo. Um dia a gente perde e outro dia a gente ganha. Hoje quem ganhou fui eu. Sou sonserino e honro minha casa, não sou como você que fica aí parado, trocando olhares... Eu vou à luta. Não tenho dúvidas que você pode fazê-lo feliz, mas sou eu que faço o sangue dele ferver. " _

"_Ele disse que não queria você!" Gritei._

"_Sabe quel é o seu problema Zabini? Você não sabe interpretar as entrelinhas." Draco disse e se levantou. Quando fui retrucar ele já tinha ido para o dormitório._

"_Maldito!" Vociferei._

_Dias passaram desde aquele incidente. Comecei a perceber que Draco e Harry quase nunca estavam no Salão Principal. E nas aulas eles ficavam trocando olhares._

_Resolvi desistir, afinal, eu __sabia__ que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Draco se cansaria e eu atacaria. Caso não acontecesse, eu tomaria providências. Eu ia conseguir era só ser paciente. Sabia que pensar assim era um pouco drástico, mas eu nunca tive o espírito para brigar pelas coisas. Não que Harry fosse uma coisa... longe disso. Mas sei lá. Caramba! Eu não sou Grifinório, entende? Tenho outras maneiras de fazer alguém ficar comigo._

_E então percebi que Harry começou a evitar Draco. Ele sempre fugia do loiro, sempre estava em outro lugar. O moreno sabia que algo estava errado._

_E confirmei tudo quando o ouvi falando com a Sangue... er... Granger._

_Ambos estavam na biblioteca, chovia naquele dia. Eu estava escondido atrás de uma estante, fingindo que lia um livro de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Vê se pode?_

"_Eu tenho medo das atitudes dele." Dizia Harry._

"_Então diga isso a ele." A menina retrucou._

"_Eu já tentei, mas não dá. Ele não escuta e diz que está apaixonado, diz que não vai me largar, que vai para o lado "da luz" a hora que eu pedir." Disse o moreno._

"_E isso não é bom?" Perguntou Hermione com um tom meio confuso._

"_Não! No começo era, mas agora ele está obcecado. Várias vezes Malfoy já fez menção de partir para violência física. Ele endoidou. Não que eu tenha medo, eu acabo com ele se o maldito avançar em mim, mas... Isso é uma doença." Dizia Harry._

"_Realmente, isso é duvidoso... Não é a cara de Malfoy fazer uma coisa dessas." A menina disse._

"_Creio que algo está acontecendo. Severus já deixou várias indiretas de que isso poderia ser uma missão para Voldemort. E se Malfoy virar um psicopata? Eu quero paz na minha vida Mione. Paz!" _

"_Você tem que dar um jeito nisso Harry. Você tem que se livrar dele." _

"_Eu te contei o que ele fez com Miguel?"_

"_O carinha que trabalha na Zongos?" Perguntou Granger._

"_Zonko´s Mione, Zonko´s! E sim, ele mesmo." Disse Harry com um tom entre o irritado e o risonho. _

"_Tá... E o que ele fez?" A menina replicou mal-humorada._

"_Ele foi atrás dele. Segundo Miguel, Malfoy queria saber o que ele fazia perto de mim. Malfoy surtou. Tô dizendo..."_

"_Ih, Harry. Não acha melhor falar com Dumbledore?"_

"_É e vou dizer o que? Olha professor, eu tava trepando com o Malfoy e agora ele diz que me ama e que não vive sem mim, ele fica ameaçando as pessoas a minha volta e eu acho que é um esquema de Voldemort?" Perguntou, sarcasticamente, Harry._

_Não consegui deixar de rir ao pensar na cena._

"_É acho que seria bom. Tirando a parte do trepar... Seria um bom começo."_

_Harry revirou os olhos._

"_Só sei que eu quero ficar bem longe daquele loiro louco." Disse Harry._

_Sorri. Minha chance!_

_Nos outros dias, comecei a agir. Olhava mais para Harry, ficava mais perto dele, o observava mais. Ele percebeu meus movimentos e retribuia cada um deles. _

_Mas cometi uma falha, não observei mais o Draco, não controle mais seus passos. Não via os olhares raivoso dele, os olhares de pura cólera que eram enviados à minha direção._

_Foi perto do Natal que tudo aconteceu. Meu relacionamento com Harry estava indo bem. Éramos amigos, conversávamos, flertávamos um com o outro._

_Era de tarde. Estava andando no lago. Àquela parte do ano, a água já estava congelando. A paisagem estava linda. Eperava por Harry._

"_Você me traiu, sabia?"_

_Virei-me e ali estava ele. Malfoy._

"_Do que está falando?" Perguntei._

"_Harry. Você o roubou. Você o fez te amar." Disse o loiro._

"_Escuta, eu não roubei nada de ninguém. Você fez sua cama, agora deite-se nela. Você ficou obcecado demais."_

"_Obcecado? Você chama o meu amor por ele de Obssessão? Você me fez assim!" Draco andou até mim e colocou seu dedo em meu peito. "Eu o amo! Não achei que chegaria a tal ponto, mas aconteceu!"_

_Olhei para Draco._

"_Você está insano." Disse._

"_Você tirou a única pessoa que verdadeiramente gostava de mim. Ele gostava de mim! Podia me amar!" Vociferou Malfoy._

"_Disse bem, gostava!" Falei. Eu sabia que estava maltratando Draco, mas agora que tinha Harry comigo, não ia acabar com tudo._

"_E isso é culpa sua. Você fez isso. Você fez algo comigo." Draco disse._

"_Eu? Eu não fiz nada. Você fez tudo sozinho. Você queria a mesma coisa que eu queria. Você nunca quis nada que era do meu gosto, mas agora... Esse foi seu erro." Falei sério._

"_Eu tenho certeza de que você fez!" Gritou Malfoy._

_Até aquele ponto eu não tinha percebido, mas quando olhei para baixo, vi que estávamos em cima da fina camada de gelo que se formava no lago._

"_Malfoy, não se mexe!" Sussurrei._

"_Hã?" Perguntou confuso Draco._

"_Olha para baixo." O loiro olhou e pulou de espanto._

_Que erro terrível._

_Com o pulo dele, a camada arrebentou e nós dois caímos na água. Antes de sentir meus orgãos congelando, escutei:_

"_Blaiseee!"_

_Tudo ficou escuro._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Acordei e percebi que estava em uma cama macia. Ao visualizar melhor o local, percebi que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Senti algo quente segurando meus dedos, percebi que era uma mão e virei minha cabeça._

_Deparei-me com a imagem mais linda do mundo. _

_Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira ao meu lado._

_Sorri._

_Os cabelos negros dele caiam em sua face, sua expressão estava descansada e sua boca ligeiramente aberta._

_Perfeito._

_Observei que Harry acordava._

"_Blaise?" Ele perguntou._

"_Hum?" Disse._

_Os olhos dele abriram-se imediatamente._

"_Você está acordado!" Harry disse feliz._

"_Aparentemente." Sorri._

_O Grifinório me abraçou apertado._

"_Nunca mais faça isso." Disse ele._

"_Nunca mais farei." Respondi._

_Harry se alegrou. _

"_Hum... e Draco?" Perguntei._

_A face do moreno fechou._

"_Eu não consegui pegá-lo a tempo. Era você ou ele." Disse._

_Entendi na hora. Malfoy havia morrido._

"_Hum. Alguém falou com os pais dele?" Perguntei._

"_Dumbledore está falando com eles agora." Harry respondeu._

_Ele me abraçou de novo e sussurrou em meu ouvido._

"_Fico feliz por você ter sobrevivido." _

_Olhei direto para aqueles olhos esmeralda e sorri._

"_Fico feliz por você ter me salvado." Falei._

_Coloquei uma de suas mechas de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Ele estava tão lindo, não resisti e roubei-lhe um beijo._

_Esperava que Harry me empurrasse, dissesse que ainda era cedo, que as coisas não eram daquele jeito, mas me surpreendi. O grifinório me beijou também._

_O beijo foi suave, mas faminto. Nossas bocas nem mesmo duelavam, era mais uma espécie de dança. Nunca o cotorno dos lábios de ninguém encaixaram sobre os meus. Os de Harry ficaram exatamente aonde eu queria. Nenhum dos dois dominava os movimentos, nem se submetia, era uma perfeita sincronia._

_Depois do que pareceu horas, nos separamos. Harry sorriu._

"_Acho que devo ir para minha aula." _

"_É, acho melhor mesmo."_

_Ele me deu um selinho e sorriu._

_Retribuí o sorriso carinhosamente._

_O moreno saiu da Ala Hospitalar. _

_Eu me sentia nas nuvens. Finalmente tinha quem queria. Estava feliz Até que..._

_Granger entrou no local e sentou ao meu lado._

"_Eu sei o que você fez." Ela disse._

"_Hã?" Perguntei confuso._

"_Eu sei que você enfeitçou Malfoy. Sei que colocou um feitço para controlar as ações dele. Não sei qual usou, mas sei o que fez. Sei que usou Amortentia em Harry e sei que ainda usa." Ela disse resoluta._

"_Entendo..." Disse._

"_Você vai dizer apenas isso. Você pode ser preso!" Granger disse._

"_Quer que eu diga o quê? Sei que sou culpado e sei que você sabe." Falei sorrindo._

"_Por que está com essa expressão? Eu vou mandá-lo para a cadeia. Apenas achei que devia saber. Que devia se preparar psicologicamente. Vou tentar fazer com que te mandem para uma ala psiquiatríca de St Mungus, isso é uma doença..." Granger disse com um tom piedoso. _

"_Como soube?" Perguntei curioso._

"_Foi simples, Malfoy estava agindo estranho. Ele nunca foi daquele jeito. Os atos dele sempre foram controlados, pensados... Ele estava sendo relapso. Harry chegou das férias tristinho e de repente começou a te observar. Começou a ficar feliz. Ninguém perde a única pessoa que lhe resta da família e se apaixona logo depois. Não era do feitio dele. E os 'chás' que Dobby lhe entregava, segundo ele, tinham cheiro de menta com limão. Para mim não tinham cheiro de nada. Você tem cheiro de menta com limão." Ela disse brava._

_Bati Palmas. Incrível!_

"_Parabéns, mas sabe qual foi seu erro Granger? Você veio até aqui primeiro."_

"_Hã?" A garota perguntou._

"_Queria ver se todos os Grifinórios agem igual e percebi que estava certo. A resposta é positiva." Relaxei minha face. "Sabe, agora que Draco não existe mais, preciso de alguém que tome conta do MEU Harry. Alguém como você..." _

_Hermione percebeu o que eu dizia e ao ver minha varinha em punhos, tentou fugir. Com um único movimento, fechei a porta da enfermaria._

"_Acha que eu ficaria sem a minha varinha? Acha que você vai sair daqui? Agora que sabe de tudo realmente?" Perguntei. _

_"Confundus Acts!" Um jato de luz branca bateu contra a garota.  
_

_Os olhos dela ficaram desfocados automaticamente e Blaise a encarou fixamente._

"_Você vai observar Harry James Potter como se ele fosse uma de suas pesquisas. Qualquer pessoa, a não ser eu, que chegar perto dele com um intuito sexual ou com um interesse profundo, que não seja amizade, você vai dar um jeito. Faça o que quiser, mate, ameaçe, mas faça de tudo para não ser pega e para não colocar o meu nome em risco." Disse à ela. _

_A menina assentiu._

"_Pode sair, mas quando colocar seu pé para fora da Ala Hospitalar, você não se lembrará dessa conversa. Apenas seu subconsciente desejará que essas coisas aconteçam." Terminei de falar._

_Granger virou-se e saiu do local._

_Deitei em meu travesseiro e fechei os olhos. 'Tudo é bom, quando acaba bem.' Pensei._

O enterro de Draco foi um evento bonito e sabe o que foi mais incrível? Ninguém chorou. Nem mesmo os pais dele, afinal de contas, eles são Malfoys, emoções em público não são admitidas. Acho que o loiro estava certo. Ninguém o amava.

Hoje em dia observo aquele lindo homem ao meu lado. Eu lutei pelo o que eu quis. Uns podem achar errado, mas eu acho certo e muito certo.

Nós dois passamos por cima de preconceitos, passamos por cima de discriminações. Sempre juntos!

Continuo dando Amortentia para Harry, afinal não sei o que aconteceria se as coisas parassem de repente, mesmo sabendo que ele sentia algo por mim... Nem quero parar para pensar nisso. Ele me ama e isso é o que me importa! Não vou cometer o mesmo erro que a mãe de Voldemort. Aprendi com os erros dela. Agradeço a Harry por ter me contado essa história.

Voldemort foi morto. Harry conseguiu e eu estava ali ao lado dele.

Sempre ao lado dele.

Não sei se alguém tentou se aproximar do moreno. Hermione sempre cuidou desses seres desagradáveis... e o melhor? Nunca foi pega. Aparentemente a menina era mais fraca que Draco em relação às maldições que mexem com a mente. Tive que recolocar o feitço apenas duas vezes nesses 10 anos.

Ela e Harry trabalham juntos, criando feitiços para o Ministério. É seguro e não ocupa muito o tempo de Harry. Eu me formei em Medibruxaria, mas fico na parte de pesquisa. Consegui um nome para mim e saí das sombras.

Eu e Harry somos invejados por todos. Somos uma dupla perfeita. Um casal perfeito.

E quer saber? Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz.


End file.
